Фарс каприччио
“Capriccio Farce” - песня, выпущенная 2 сентября 2011 года в составе альбома “Evils Court”. Клип на нее был опубликован Akuno-P на Nico Nico Douga 29 октября 2011 года. Это седьмая по счету песня в цикле Заводной Колыбельной. В ней описывается встреча, произошедшая в 998 году между обитателями Театра Зла. Сюжет Пробудившиеся сосуды греха собираются в разрушенном театре, чтобы начать суд. Возглавляющая заседание Хозяйка Суда говорит о необходимости отыскать пропавший грех, после чего спрашивает Ма, не знает ли она, где его искать. Ма отвечает, что текущее местонахождение греха ей неизвестно, и высказывает опасение, что он может находиться «в руках у той девушки». Механизм считает, что после того, как все сосуды наконец объединятся, больше ничего не останется. Хозяйка Кладбища, насмехаясь над ним, говорит, что он бессилен что-либо сделать. Затем Хозяйка Суда приказывает Гаммону Окто изложить причины, побудившие его прийти в лес. Гаммон объясняет, что вошел в лес, надеясь найти меч. Этот меч должен был помочь ему уничтожить лежащее на нем ужасное проклятие. Хозяйка Кладбища и ее слуги схватили Окто, когда он пытался проникнуть в театр, и Хозяйка Суда судила его и приговорила к смерти. Однако в последний момент его спасла Официантка, которой нужен был подчиненный. Вот так Гаммон Окто и стал «Садовником». В конце говорится о том, что одинокий человек незадолго до своей смерти построил в лесу театр. Но неизвестно, станет ли реальностью Утопия, которой он так мечтал достичь ради себя и своей дочери. Композиция В песне используются войсбанки Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin и Len Act 2, Camui Gackpo, Megurine Luka и Gumi программы VOCALOID2. Кроме того, используются войсбанки MEIKO и KAITO программы VOCALOID. Также использованы фортепиано и синтезированные фортепиано, ударные и гитара. Песня начинается со вступительных слов, завершающихся в 0 минут 14 секунд. Затем идет инструментальное вступление, которое заканчивается в 0 минут 33 секунды. Первый куплет начинается с реплики Мику, после которой в 0 минут 48 секунд следует небольшой проигрыш. Продолжает куплет Лука, ее вокал на 1 минуте 5 секундах прерывается Леном и Рин. Пред-припев, исполняемый КАЙТО и МЕЙКО, начинается в 1 минуту 12 секунд, а первый припев - в 1 минуту 37 секунд; он включает в себя вокал Рин, Лена, Луки и МЕЙКО. В 2 минуты 3 секунды КАЙТО и Мику произносят тэглайн. Затем в 2 минуты 10 секунд следует короткий инструментальный проигрыш, а в 2 минуты 23 секунды Мику начинает исполнять второй куплет. Следующую часть куплета поет Гакупо, на 2 минутах 53 секундах его снова прерывают Лен и Рин. Второй пред-припев начинается в 3 минуты, его исполняют Рин и Гакупо. Затем в 3 минуты 26 секунд начинается второй припев; сначала идет дуэт Гакупо и Луки, потом его сменяет дуэт Гакупо и Рин. В 3 минуты 51 секунду звучит характерная мелодия "лу-ли-ла", исполняемая Леном, - второй тэглайн песни. После этого в 4 минуты начинается бридж, мелодия которого напоминает мелодию пред-припевов. Затем идет последний припев; он начинается в 4 минуты 23 секунды и включает в себя вокал МЕЙКО, КАЙТО, Мику, Рин, Лена, Гакупо, Луки и Гуми. В 4 минуты 53 секунды Рин и Лен произносят последний тэглайн. Текст Японский= |-| Ромадзи= Связанные песни Heartbeat Clocktower В “Heartbeat Clocktower” Механизм размышляет о других обитателях театра, а также рассказывает о прошлом Хозяйки Суда и о том, как он пожертвовал собой, чтобы передать ей силы Ложки Марлона. Master of the Court События “Master of the Court” предшествуют событиям “Capriccio Farce”. В этой песне Владычица Суда рассказывает о целях, которых она предполагает достичь в будущем, а также о своих взаимоотношениях с некоторыми другими обитателями театра. Master of the Graveyard События “Master of the Graveyard” также предшествуют событиям “Capriccio Farce”. Эта песня рассказывает о Хозяйке Кладбища: о роли, которую она играет в театре и о ее отношениях с другими его обитателями. Альбомы EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Появления Персонажи= |-| Локации= |-| Группы= |-| Прочее= Детали Концепция и происхождение *Название песни отсылает к словам Куклы-Директора, а точнее, к ее странному и неуместному обозначению встречи обитателей театра как «суда». *«Capriccio», что по-итальянски означает «каприз», - название последней оперы Рихарда Штрауса. Возможно, использование этого слова в названии песни - намек на то, что события “Capriccio Farce” происходят в последние годы "Хроник". Персонажей в песне десять, так же, как и в опере Штрауса. *Фарс - лёгкая драматическая работа, в которой для создания комического эффекта используются совершенно невероятные сюжетные повороты, гротескные персонажи и, зачастую, элементы буффонады. Другое значение слова "фарс" - смехотворные, зачастую раздражающие насмешки, ситуации или события. Любопытно *В буклете “Evils Court” Гаммон Окто выражает сожаление, что обитатели театра не провели вместо суда обычную встречу. *Буклет "Evils Court" обозначает событие как издевательство над правосудием, названное "Приступим к работе". *Каждую фразу песни сопровождает появление таблички диалога с текстом, а в перерывах между куплетами демонстрируется профайл каждого персонажа, описывающий их характер и действия; оформление, используемое для диалогов и профайлов, - пародия на серию игр “Ace Attorney”. *Песня начинается со слова: “さあ...” («Давай…»). Это отсылка к циклу семи смертных грехов, каждая песня которого начиналась с этого слова. *Появление каждого персонажа сопровождается появлением на заднем плане предмета, представляющего область влияния этого персонажа и/или роль, которую он играет в театре или (в случае с Хозяйкой Адского Двора) в аду. *В последнем припеве персонажи поют в том же порядке, в каком идут даты релизов представляющих их вокалоидов. *В альбоме “Evils Court” песня предваряется инструментальной композицией под названием “5 Minutes Before Court” («5 Минут До Суда»), использующей ту же мелодию, что и “Capriccio Farce”, только более медленную и в исполнении других музыкальных инструментов. Галерея Клип= Doll miku.PNG|Хозяйка Суда спрашивает Ма о местонахождении последнего сосуда Magician luka.PNG|Ма предполагает, что сосуд находится в "ее" руках greed kaito.PNG|Gear comments on the "farce" of a meeting they held gluttony meiko.PNG|The Master of the Graveyard mocks Gear for his inability to do anything about the circumstances gardener gakupo.PNG|The Cursed Gardner relates the circumstances surrounding his arrival to the theater gluttony trio.PNG|The Servants demanding the Gardener is killed, eaten, or at least captured vanity gardener.PNG|The Waiter saved him, so he became the "Gardener" humility len.PNG|Irregular singing the Clockwork Lullaby at the second chorus' end wrath gumi.PNG|The Master of the Hellish Yard during the song's final chorus |-| Прочее= Capriccio.Farce.full.840735.jpg|Cappricio Farce original PV image by Painter Brioche Capriccio Farced.jpg|Capriccio Farce promotional image by Painter Brioche Внешние ссылки *Nicopedia - Song's article in Nicopedia (Japanese) Категория:Песни Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Зависть Категория:Похоть Категория:Жадность Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Уныние Категория:Лень Категория:Canon Категория:Гнев Категория:КАЙТО Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Мейко Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Гуми Категория:Камуи Гакупо